


Skating into my Heart

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested: Having an off day with (your bf) dolph ziggler. Just super fluffy!! Thank you xx</p>
<p>Pairing(s): Dolph Ziggler x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating into my Heart

“Babe!” You hear your boyfriend Dolph yell.

“What?!” You yell back, walking into your closet to find something to wear.

He walks upstairs and into your room “what should we do today?”

You shrug, “we could go skating? You need to learn."you pullout a pair of jeans and a Breakfast Club tshirt, putting them on and throwing your hair up in a messy bun. You grab your converse and slip them on.

He nods "if that’s what you want to do, that’s fine with me.”

“Yay! Let me grab my skates and we’ll go.” You say, getting your ice skates and walking out to the car with him.  
~  
At the ice rink you put your skates on side by side. You stand up, smiling and catching him when he nearly falls.

You walk over to the ice and help him on. You move forward slightly and he grabs you to keep from falling.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea!” He says, looking completely horrified.

You laugh “you’re fine. I won’t let you fall.”

“Uh huh, sure” he says and you know he doesn’t really believe you.

“Baby, I swear you’ll be okay but if you don’t want to do it, we can go home.”

He shakes his head “no, I’m fine.”

“Okay.” You say, grabbing his hands and skating backwards, pulling him along with you.

Soon enough he’s got the hang of it and you’re skating around hand in hand. At one point he pulls you over to the side.

“What are you…” You start, being cutoff with a kiss.

“Thank you.” He says and you smile.

“You’re welcome baby.”

He kisses you again, picking you up and setting you on the boards by the bench. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
